Les dessous d'Harry Potter!
by Saaeliel
Summary: Un p'tit Drarry, ça fait du bien, c'est super malin! Ainsi qu'un BlaisouSeamymy. Que dire... Fic écrite via msn alors que trois folles étaient en conv avec moi. Ca nous donne... De drôle de choses!


**LES DESSOUS DE HARRY POTTER ! Ou CELUI QUI ETAIT EN DESSOUS DE HARRY POTTER ! Ou CELUI QUI ETAIT SUR HARRY POTTER QUI ETAIT EN DESSOUS ! Ou encore, HARRY POTTER DANS UN CHAUDRON ! Ou…**

Par Saaeliel pour Celine, Malicia et Lexy-kun. Ze vous n'aime !

Saaeliel : LES FILLES!

Celine et Mali : vii ?

Saaeliel : EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES CHAUDES ? ET ÊTES-VOUS YAOISTES ?

Mali et Celine : OUIIIIII !

Saaeliel : Alors cette conversation est pour vous. Saael' qui sort le grand jeu.

Celine et Mali : YOUPIIII

Saaeliel : VOUS VOULEZ DU DRARRY?

Malicia et Celine : VIIIIIIIIII! Oui, oui, oui ! DU DRARRY !

Mali qui ne suivait pas : Un lemon ? C'est un lemon ? LEMON ? KYA !

Saaeliel : VOUS VOULEZ DU HARD? DU ROMANTIQUE?

CHOISISSEZ!

Celine : DU ROMANTIQUE

Saaeliel : Sérieux ou délire ?

Celine : Sérieux !

Malicia : Délire !

Celine : bon, du délire mais sérieux quoi !

Malicia : Ok !

Saaeliel : La fesse ou l'histoire qui va avec ?

Malicia : Tant qu'y a de la fesse,…

Céline : … Pareille. Mais on veut bien l'histoire qui va avec.

Malicia et Celine : SAAELIEL SAAELIEL SAAELIEL !

Arrive Lexy-kun. Je vous passe la présentation car j'avais commencé sur 96 pages word à corriger et que cela me… Décourage. Ey, je suis une slytherins ! Pas une gryffy !)

Saaeliel : Draco se réveilla comme tous les matins.

Celine : Ca commence ? Chut !

Malicia bouche cousue

Saaeliel : deux grosses brutes que je ne nommerai pas étaient à ses côtés. Heureusement pour lui, et surtout pour nous, ils n'étaient bien évidemment pas tous dans le même lit. Nous nous trouvions dans le dortoir des Slytherins.

Lexy-kun à la bourre : OUAIISSSSSSSSSS !

Celine : eurk… les deux gros moches et cons…

Saaeliel : Un ronflement plus fort que les autres venait de le tirer de son sommeil… hum… réparateur.

Celine : Roh, le pauvre.

Saaeliel : Intérieurement, Draco hurlait après ces monstres inhumains.

Malicia : Des trolls en puissance 10.

Celine : hi, hi ! Le pauvre sommeil bien sur !

Saaeliel : Non mais ils vont pas bien ceux-là ? Et dire que j'étais dans un… fantasme ! Non mais vraiment, aucun respect pour les autres

Effectivement, Draco sortait d'un rêve où lui et Harry arrivaient au stade non retour.

Celine : Un fantasme ? OHHHH !

Malicia : O.O ! … whohooooo !

Saaeliel : En témoignait la jolie petite tache blanche qui faisait particulièrement sale sur ses draps noirs.

Malicia éclate de rire avec Celine et Lexy-kun.

Saaeliel : Pendant qu'il replongeait dans ses pensées que je ne visiterai pas, il se rendit compte que les Dieux étaient contre lui. Définitivement. Il se plaignit même à voix haute d'avoir attiré le regard des yaoistes sur sa personne. Il fut donc tiré de ses… Fantasmes éveillés par… un gémissement ?

Malicia : O.O ?

Lexy-kun : C'est qui ?

Celine : Pourquoi on ne visiterait pas les pensées de Draco d'abord ?

Malicia : C'est méchant de visiter les pensées.

Saaeliel : « Oh… Seamus… viens pas ici que je te… oh oui ! Plus vite, plus vite ! »

Oh.Mon.Dieu Furent les pensées on ne peut plus compréhensibles de Draco.

Malicia, Céline et Lexy-kun en boucle : C'est qui O.O ?

Lexy-kun : Sékikirêve de Seamusichou ?

Malicia : Blaise ?

Saaeliel : Il… GOYLE FANTASME SUR SEAMUS ?

S'en suit le presque meurtre de Lexy-kun envahis par des images mentales, le tentage de meurtre de Saaeliel et les hurlements d'horreurs.

Saaeliel : Enfin, quand on voit mes rêves… Je n'avais jamais pensé que les Slyth faisaient (jeu de mot !) dans les gryff

Celine :; Goyle ?

Malicia : Ne plus y penser ! Ne plus en parler ! NON !

Celine : eurk… beurk…

Malicia : Ne plus y penser !

Celine : En parlant de penser, normal que Dray ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant. Il ne pense pas ! Mwa, ha, ha !

Saaeliel imperturbable devant la guerre opposant Celine la gryffy aux deux slyths que sont Lexy-kun et Malicia : Et puis, franchement, entre un lutin irlandais et mon beau, mon grand, mon fort, mon mignon, mon faible, mon petit, mon, mon… mon Harry, il n'y a pas photo. Il a de ces goûts le monstre…

Malicia, Lexy-kun et Celine a fond dans la fic

Saaeliel : Quoique, vu son propre physique, il ne peut que rêver à plus grande beauté que lui. Et heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il ne rêve pas d'Harry ! Sinon je l'aurai… je l'aurai… Je lui ferai fait très mal !

Draco arrêté là ses pensées pour enfin sortir de son lit. Ce n'est pas en y restant que la situation avancerait. Il se leva pour… aussitôt se recoucher. Il étit dans un état… d'éveil trop… hum… présent dirons nous et il ne voulait pas que Blaise Zabini découvre sa… situation actuelle !

Celine : Mais, faut pas se recoucher !

Saaeliel : Blaise Zabini… Un slytherin par comme les autres. Pour commencer, il était beau. Et en plus de cela, c'était un bon coup. Son seul défaut qui le rendait pourtant presque unique chez les slytherins était son hétérosexualité.

Lexy-kun : NAN ! Pourquoi ? NON ! Saael', fait pas ça !

Malicia : HETERO ? Dans TA fic ?

Celine : Les slyth, ils sont pas bôôôô ! 21:25:22 celine.s/CL!!!

Saaeliel en plein rêve : Nous nous devons de noter que les trois quarts des slytherins étaient homosexuels. Comme les trois quarts du monde sorcier d'ailleurs. Car le yaoi est la seule raison à suivre et que nous sommes dans ma fanfiction, et toc !

Lexy-kun : Hétéro…

Malicia : Les trois quarts ? Seulement ? Et moi, je suis une slytherins !

Lexy-kun : Et moi, j'irai là bas !

Saaeliel : Nous ne nous demandons plus pourquoi la plupart suivent Voldemort que l'on pourrait qualifier d'Hitlerien.

Celine : J'veux pas y aller ! Ils sont tous homos… snif…

Saaeliel : Tout le monde sait que les Nazis aimaient à parler aux prisonniers et se satisfaisaient entre eux.

Celine : non, on sait pas ! Un dessin !

Lexy-kun : intéressante théorie.

Saaeliel : Enfin, ne nous égarons pas et retournons à notre sexy Slyth.

Après avoir entendu le bruit caractéristique du Blaise sous la douche,il se décida à sortir de son lit

Celine et Malicia : Ah, enfin !

Lexy-kun : Sous la douche… on est nu. Blaise est sous la douche. Donc Blaise est nu. Donc Blaise est nu sous la douche !... BAVE

Saaeliel : Il fit de ses draps une boule compacte qu'il jeta dans le panier de linge sale. Cinq semaines que cela durait.

Malicia : CINQ ?

Celine : AUTANT ? En fait, non. C'est pas assez ! Mwa, ha, ha !

Saaeliel : Cinq semaines qu'il rêvait de lui et Harry. Pas sur un balais de quidditch bande (jeu de mot) d'idiot ! Quoique… bon, cinq semaines qu'il rêvait d'eux deux en train de copuler comme des bêtes.

Malicia : Un balais… C'est aérien comme relation.

Celine : Clair ! éclate de rire Mais je suis pour.

Malicia : Je suis trop marante !

Saaeliel : Il se rendit à la douche ou il se lava (on l'aurait pas deviné !) et en sorti propre, beau, neuf et moins excité.

Celine : Dommage…

Malicia : Tant mieux.

Saaeliel : Il se mit du gel dans les cheveux. Toutes ses conquêtes lui avaient dis que ça lui sonnait un air « diablement sexy ».

Malicia : C'est vrai !

Lexy-kun : Nan ! Sans ! C'est mieux !

Celine : Beurk ! C'est tout collant après.

Lexy-koun : On peut faire joujoue avec les mèches après (hi, hi,).

Saaeliel : Il réveilla à coup de polochon ses camarades de chambre et entra en coup de vent dans la salle de bain où se trouvait Blaise. Il avait oublié sa bouteille pour la bouche. Il en sortit aussitôt rouge, comme le blason des Gryffondors et effaça cette stupide couleur de son merveilleux visage qui ne méritait d'entrer qu'avec une seule personne en provenance de cette maison. Les gémissement qu'il venait d'entendre ne laissaient aucun doute sur la situation de Blaise

Lexy-Kun : rhoooOOOoooo ! Travaux manuels ou activités en groupe ?

Saaeliel : Blaise est gay? furent pendant plusieurs minutes les pensées de Draco.

Malicia : en groupe !

Celine : Je le savais ! Il pouvait pas être hétéro !

Malicia : Moi aussi je le savais !

Lexy-kun : Bin moi, … je le voulais d'abord.

Saaeliel : Il se décida à parraitre civilisé et toqua à la porte.

Lexy-kun : TOC TOC TOC

Malicia : Qui est là ?

Saaeliel : Cinq secondes plus tard en sortait un Blaise Zabini sans le mêem état que lui, dans l'état des trois quarts des slytherins, en complète frustration.

Lexy-kun : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Malicia : Gnyark !

Saaeliel : Le groupe de Slytherins frustrés quitta la sale commune dans une envolée de cape qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Severus Snape si ce dernier n'avait pas été avec ces mêmes slytherins.

Malicia : Ouaho ! Ca m'étonne plus qu'ils soient méchant dans le roman maintenant ! JK nous cache des trucs…

Saaeliel : Ils traversèrent magistralement les couloirs pour aller jusqu'à la grande salle où se déroulait le petit déjeuné.

Celine éclate de rire, suivit des deux autres. Moi, je me marre pendant toute la fanfictions alors…

Saaeliel : En ouvrant la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent avec passion la table des gryffy.

Celine : Elle nous cache trop de choses là !

Saaeliel : Ce que les autres prenaient pour un regard de pure haine était simplement le résultat de mois de frustration sexuelle. (je pars en live O.O )

Lexy-kun Malicia et Celine m'encouragèrent à continuer ainsi.

Saaeliel : Draco s'avança magistralement (j'adore ce mot) vers la table des gryffy en folie et se planta devant Harry Potter en personne.

Lexy-kun : Miam !

Celine et Malicia : Roh ! Vite !

Malicia : Fais moi l'amour !

Lexy-kun : Ouais ! Dis le ! Vite ! Plus vite Saael' !

Celine : ou même, embrasse moi !

Saaeliel : Son fantasme sur patte n'avait pas boutonné sa chemise, ce qui dévoilait un torse imberbe et musclé qu'il souhaitait caresser, lécher, mordre, dévorer, tout à la fois.

Malicia, pendant que Lexy-kun et Celine bavent : Dis le !

Saaeliel : Il planta son regard dans celui de son tant désiré, amant, lui faisant passer un message codé que personne ne comprit. Le problème avec les messages codés comme celui-ci, c'est que même le destinataire n'arrive pas à la comprendre.

« Euh… hum… » Bafouilla stupidement Draco.

Définitivement, ce message était trop codé et Harry ne comprit pas.

Celine : Il est trop coincé Harry.

Lexy-kun : Quel con ! taloche Harry

Celine : Décoince le Draco !

Saaeliel : « Je vais te prendre. Là, maintenant. » dit Draco.

Celine : Quoi ?

Lexy-kun : OUAIS !

Celine : C'est vrai…

Malicia : OUAIS ! FONCE !

Celine : à non ? C'est peut-être seulement le message de ses yeux ? Saaeliel, tu nous frustre !

Lexy-kun : Méchante vas !

Saaeliel quasi imperturbable confirmant, Draco a dit cette phrase à Harry : Harry le regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension parfaitement compréhensible (j'adore jouer avec les mots).

Malicia : j'ai pas compris.

Celine : Il l'a vraiment dit ?

Malicia : Devant les autres ?

Saaeliel : « Comment ? Euh… Malfoy… tu… PARDON ? » répondit Harry avec un air de complète intelligence.

Celine : Jette le sur la table !

Saaeliel : « Je veux dire, prends ton balais ! Je vais te le prendre à un tel point que tu ne pourras pas t'en remettre !

Celine et mali : QUOI ?

Lexy-kun éclate de rire.

Saaeliel : Harry, cette fois, tu ne le toucheras pas. Pas une seule aile. Le vif d'or est à moi ! » déclama passionnément Draco se rattrapant comme il le pouvait.

S'en suivent des insultes contre l'auteur.

Saaeliel : La lueur d'intelligence reprit place dans le regard d'Harry. Sa réponse fut tel un coup de fouet pour le beau blond.

« Je relèverai ton défi le jour où tu ne mettras plus de gel. .. Tu es tellement mieux sans… » quand Harry termina sa phrase, il parlait si bas que Draco du se pencher pour l'entendre et saisir ses derniers mots.

Celine : Roh, c'est mimi !

Malicia : on se demande de quoi tu parle PTDR !

Saaeliel : Un hurlement inhumain franchit les lèvres de notre sex-symbole-serpentardesque. Il sortit en courrant de la grande salle, accompagné de Blaise.

Malicia et Celine sont paumées.

Malicia : Il va enlever son gel ?

Celine : CRAMPE ! 2sec…

Saaeliel : Quand ils furent à nouveau dans leur dortoir, Draco se laissa aller aux larmes.

Malicia : RYRY EST GAY !

Celine : tu as vu qui écris ?

Lexy-kun éclate agréablement de rire.

Saaeliel : « IL AIME PAS MON GEL ! » fut la seule phrase qui sortit de sa bouche avant que les sanglots ne bloquent sa voix.

Malicia : C'est Fructis 2 en 1 !

Celine : De la marque.

Saaeliel : « IL A DIT QUE J'AVAIS GROSSIIIIIIIIIIII ! » répondit Blaise. Effectivement, notre seconde bombe de serpentard encore à Poudelard (de la rime, je frime !) avait eu le temps de s'approcher de Seamus et ce dernier n'avait pas gardé ses mots.

S'en suit une crise de fou rire compréhensible.

Saaeliel : « OUINNNNNNN ! » hurlèrent-ils en se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sorte du dortoir. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs condamné.

Malicia : Euh… tu pars pas en live là ? … Et ryry va le sauver ! sur son bo destrier !

Celine : C'est Seamus le destrier O.O ?

Saaeliel : Goyle et Vincent se retrouvèrent donc à dormir sur le sol de leur salle commune sans qu'aucun professeur n'intervienne, ordre de Dumbledore lui-même. Quand ils sortirent, ils avaient pu remplir les conditions que leurs avaient imposés leurs aimés, sans le savoir. Draco avait enfin trouvé une coiffure qui lui irait sans mettre de gel. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, tombant en courtes mèches devant ses yeux lui donnant un air diablement sexy. Il se laissa même tenter par une petite paire de lunettes carrées qui lui donnaient un air de professeur.

Malicia : Nan ! Pas les lunettes !

Saaeliel : Blaise, quand à lui, avait perdu les deux kilos qu'il avait pris en mangeant trois boites de fereros rochers après avoir enfin assumé sa sexualité

Il faut savoir que Celine est perdue dans la fanfiction car le téléphone a sonné.

Saaeliel : Quand le duo sortit enfin de la salle commune, ils furent acclamés par toute leur maison. Sans raison si ce n'est que sans chef pour les diriger, les autres maisons n'avaient cessé de tenter de les ridiculiser à part les gryffy qui semblaient plutôt calmes. Durant ces quelques temps, aucun slyth n'avait osé sortir seul, les deux maisons que je ne nommerai pas cherchant sans cesse à les battre.

Malicia m'engueule parce qu'il semblerait que j'insinue que les slyth ne peuvent pas se défendre, Lexy-kun part et Celine est paumée…

Saaeliel : Ce fut donc accompagnés de toute la maison que les deux slytherins se rendirent à la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuné bien mérité. Blaise ne toucha pas à sa nourriture et fit un clin d'œil sexy à son amour-qui-ne-le-savait-as-encore-mais-ne-tarderait-pas-à-le-découvrir.

Celine demande des explications pendant ce temps à Mali.

Saaeliel : Celui-ci ne savait pas où se mettre et rougit encore plus lorsqu'il reçut un hibou l'invitant devant la statue de la sorcière borgne le soir même.

Mali : Lemon ange ?

Saaeliel : Draco, quant à lui, retira rapidement ses lunettes. Effectivement, essayer de manger quand on regarde à travers deux loupes, ce n'est pas très facile. Il les jeta par-dessus son épaule dans un geste terriblement sensuel.

Lexy, de passage se marre avec Malicia et Celine pleure car elle est toujours perdue.

Saaeliel : Elles heurtèrent avec violence la tête de Cho Chang puis rebondirent sur Ginny Weasley et enfin sur Pansy Parkison. (tirez, c'est gagné !) Les trois jeunes filles sont actuellement à St Mangouste et reçoivent des soins. Quand Draco fait quelque chose, il ne le fait pas à moitié et toujours avec classe.

Durant cette action de lancer de lunette par-dessus l'épaule, il ancra son regard dans celui de son fantasme..

Celine : Eurk ! Draco est classe ! euh…

Saaeliel : Celui-ci, tel un Seamus en face de Blaise, rougit avec grâce et baissa timidement les yeux.

Malicia : Ouais ! J'adore quand ryry fait sa p'tite vierge !

Saaeliel : Quand il les releva, pour essayer de lutter face à l'attraction magnétique qui émanait d'un Draco avec des mèches retombant naturellement devant ses yeux, il les rebaissa aussitôt, rouge comme le blason de sa maison.

Draco se le va sensuellement (et oui, il est too sexy Draco! quand il est pas classe, il est sensuel. Et quand il est ni l'un ni l'autre, il est... sexyyy!) et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors.

Malicia : Fais lui l'amour sur la table !

Saaeliel : Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et approcha le visage de ce dernier vers ses lèvres. Il lui fit tourner la tête et murmura sensuellement à son oreille : « Et mon match beau prince ? »

Celine : OUAIS ! Le balais aérien au lit ?

Malicia : OUAIISSSSSSS !

Saaeliel : Harry se sentit fondre et leva un regard dégoulinant de bons sentiments vers la bombe sexuelle qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Celine : Le sourire…

Malicia : Ah… oui.

Saaeliel : « Je… jje..jeee.. » fut la réponse d'Harry

Celine : ALLEZ HARRY ARTICULE !

Malicia : Ouvre la bouche pour parler. Ou pour faire autre chose !

Saaeliel : « A à la fin de la journée ? D'accord. On se retrouve dans le Hall ? » Draco avait prit des cours pour comprendre le langage de Harry, quelles que soient les conditions. Il se leva de façon toujours aussi sexy et fit, au contraire, descendre sa main entre les cuisse de Harry avant de le quitter.

Malicia : YES !

Saaeliel : Les deux slytherins quittèrent la salle ensemble. C'était au tour des gryffons de traverser la période de frustration intense.

Malicia : gni, hi, hi !

Saaeliel : La journée leur sembla durer une éternité. Draco se rendit royalement dans le Hall et attendit.

Il attendit donc et… attendit.

Pour attendre à nouveau.

Draco resta cinq heure dans le Hall à attendre un homme qui ne viendrait pas.

Re tentatives de meutres contre l'auteur.

Saaeliel : Pendant ce temps, il réfléchit à la situation. A leur situation.

Pour lui, le temps ne passait plus.

Harry ne viendrait pas.

Harry lui avait posé un lapin.

Harry ne voulait pas le voir.

Harry ne l'aimait pas.

Aimer ?

Il s'interrogea sur ce mot.

Il voulait Harry dans son lit. De ça, il en était sur Mais alors, pourquoi voulait-il qu'Harry l'aime ?

A 00h23 minutes et 24 secondes, Draco prit conscience de la chose la plus importante de sa vie!

Celine : Laquelle ?

Malicia : Il est amoureux ! Merci Saaeliel ! (il faut savoir que Malicia projetait de me tuer)

Saaeliel : Après le fait que le père noël n'existe pas, que papa soit homosexuel et maman lesbienne (le traumatisme de son enfance), il aimait Harry James Sirius Potter.

Celine : l'es fou de Harry ? Youpi !

Eclats de rires.

Saaeliel : Draco se laissa aller contre le sablier de sa maison. Il se laissa submerger par le chagrin qu'il ressentait. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses délicates joues. Il aimait.

Il aimait enfin et la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde... après lui.. bon, autant que lui, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde avec lui ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments.

Quand Draco sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il fit un bond. Il releva les yeux pour voir la personne qu'il aimait.

Déjà, il entendait sa voix.

« MONSIEURS MALFOY! QUE FAITENT VOUS DANS CE COULOIR SI TARDIVEMENT? »

Malicia : Hein ?

Saaeliel : ARK! et dire que j'ai confondus cet idiot de Russard avec l'home de ma vie

Malicia : se retient … je vais la tuer.

Saaeliel : En comprenant que c'était Russard qui se tenait en face de lui, il eut une seconde révélation. Harry ne l'aimait... pas?

Lexy-kun : se retient difficilement aussi

Saaeliel : Il se laissa traîner par Russard dans les cachots.

Malicica : On la tue ?

Saaeliel : et atterrit dans le bureau de Snape. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Draco retrouva le sourire… pour le perdre aussitôt.

Il ne m'aime pas Pensa-t-il.

Effectivement, dans le bureau de Snape se trouvait déjà un élève qui venait de passer les cinq dernières heures ici.

« Draco ? » demanda Snape, se pensant victime d'une hallucination

« Draco ? » reprit Hary la voix pleine… d'amour ?

« Harry… » répondit Draco prouvant ainsi l'intelligence des belles blondes. (et oui mesdames et messieurs, c'était le dialogue de la soirée, de la journée, de l'année !)

Celine qui se marre comme tout le monde : en fin de compte, je vais pas te tuer.

Saaeliel : « Professeur Snape, je vous amènes cet élève. Il était dans le Hall. Sûrement un rendez-vous. Je compte sur vous pour le punir. Enfin… je vois que vous avez déjà un élève mais… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Russard. Ce sera une très bonne punition pour eux que de la passer ensemble. Voyez vous, ça fait déjà cinq heures que M.Harry Potter est ici et... je compte le garder encore au moins 5 autres heures. M.Malfoy pourra toujours l'accompagner dans sa punition. Cette fois, personne ne pourra m'accuser de favorisme."

Celine : Yes ! Ils sont ensemble !s Pour 5 heures ! … Mais c'est pas assez !

Saaeliel : La raison pour laquelle Snape voulait absolument laisser deux élèves dans la salle était toute autre. Il avait entendu parler de la salle sur demande et avait rendez-vous avec son Dean d'amour (j'allais pas le laisser tout seule le p'tiot!)

Malicia : Dean ? Ca change…

Celine : Clair mais ça fait du bien le changement ;).

Saaeliel : et depuis peu, Dumbledore avait fait une règle pour que les professeurs puissent avoir plus de temps libre en autorisant de laisser seul deux élèves durant une punition. (j'ai un scénario ! enfin, un truc qui y ressemble !)

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle, laissant deux amoureux transi l'un en face de l'autre.

« Le professeur Snape ne nous a rien donné à faire. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire Harry? »

Celine : Yes ! Je t'aime Saaeliel !

Et là, c'est le drame.

Trois personnes, un auteur, une fic.

Où faire le lemon ?

Saaeliel : « Ne parle pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu penses. Mais, je ne suis pas là juste pour être avec toi une fois. Je voudrais que cela dur... (jeu de mot) »

« Oh.. Draco ! » Hurla Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

Se faisant, il fit tomber son amour dans un chaudron (lemon de Lexy-kun)

Et...

Rougit.

Effectivement, même si Draco n'était pas là juste pour une nuit, son désir était déjà fortement présent. Daco quand à lui essayait de se contrôler. Cinq semaines de désir refoulé… cinq !

A cet instant, l'auteur subit une crise de fou rire qui la fit passer pour folle auprès de ses parents.

Saaeliel : « Euh... Draco.. c'est ta baguette que je sens contre ma cuisse? » demanda innocemment le jeune Harry

« Voyons chéri… comment t'expliquer... tu veux parler le fourche langue à ma baguette? »

« Draco, m'aime-tu? » demanda enfin Harry

« Autant que la mer à de vagues. Pour l'éternité. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu mais cela ne me paraît rien face à l'intensité que je ressens, face à l'intensité de mes sentiments à ton égard, face à l'intensité dont je t'aime. Je t'aimerai depuis cet instant que cela ne changerait rien. Je t'aime… Je t'aime pour tout ! Je t'aime comme ma vie, je t'aime comme je t'aime… Je t'aime comme le solei-

Celine : Ohhh… snif

Malicia : Oh c'est beau !

Saaeliel : « Comme le soleil brûle dans le ciel, je sais. On me l'a déjà sortie celle-là Draco… » dit Harry d'un ton blasé.

Celine et Mali éclatent bien évidemment de rire.

Saaeliel : « Enfin, Harry, t'as compris quoi… Ey, qui te l'a sortie ? Non mais j'ai passé deux jours à l'apprendre cette foutu tirade! » répondit l'arrogant Draco.

Celine : Ouais ! J'adore quand Dray est jaloux !

Malicia en mode love : mode possessif !

Saaeliel : « C'est à dire… enfin, c'est pas très important. Tu m'aime ? Je t'aime au moins autant. Je t'aime autant qu'il y a de grains de sables sur cette terre. Je t'aime autant que » dit Harry d'un ton passionné

« Harry, je crois que nous avons les mêmes sources… Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Le langage n'est rien. Je vais te prouver que je t'aime. Car oui, je t'aime.» lui répondit tendrement Draco.

« Oh Draco... Je t'aime aussi. ... Viens que je te parle le fourchelangue » La fin de la phrase fut bien évidemment murmurée par Harry. Ce dernier resterait un jeune garçon pur, quoiqu'il arrive.

Draco approcha lentement le corps d'Harry du sien.

Il embrassa tendrement ce dernier.

Celine : Oh ! Ca commence ! saute partout

Saaeliel : Il caressa tendrement les lèvres de son aimé. Il voulait y aller calmement avec lui. Il savait que ce serait sa première fois.

Ce serait sa première fois. Son unique première fois (c'est le principe de la première fois;)).

Pendant les minutes que dura le baiser, Draco souhaita son futur.

Il rêva de Harry, vieux et usé, mais toujours aussi beau, lui rappelant leur première fois.

Il rêva et…

Et sortis du chaudron pour atterrir sur le sol.

Harry se trouvait à quatre pattes sur lui.

« Maintenant mon coeur, on va passer à la vitesse supérieur".

La fin de cette phrase atterrit sur les lèvres de Draco qui ne pu que gémir en sentant une langue passer sur ses lèvres.

Harry lui embrassa tout le visage.

Il mordilla et lécha le lobe de son oreille gauche, celle à laquelle se trouvait une boucle d'oreille avec une émeraude incrusté à l'intérieur.

Et là, c'est horrible.

Pendant le lemon, nous avons dû cesser de parler.

Et soudainement, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

22h33min53s : Saaeliel : ATTENTION ! MES PARENTS PASSENT !

22:34:01 Saaeliel: DONC,

22:34:04 Saaeliel: LES OISEAUX,

22:34:07 Saaeliel: LES FLEURS!

22:34:10 Saaeliel: LES PLANTES!

22:34:16 Saaeliel: L'HERBE VERTE...

22:34:20 Saaeliel en chuchotant: mais partez…

22:34:30 Malicia: naaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn!

22:34:32 Saaeliel: oui et...

22:34:35 Malicia : t'as fait exprès !

22:34:35 Saaeliel: euh...

22:34:36 Saaeliel: donc...

22:34:38 Saaeliel: c'et bô tient...

22:34:38 Celine : les chouettes

22:34:39 Saaeliel : dehors,

22:34:45 Saaeliel: il y a la lune...

22:34:46 Lexy-Kun: on est en vacances!

22:34:48 Saaeliel: et les étoiles...

22:34:49 Lexy-Kun: c'est chouette

22:34:49 Celine: il neige!

22:34:49 Saaeliel: oui!

22:34:51 Saaeliel: c'est vrai!

22:34:54 Saaeliel: c'est bien les vacances...

22:34:55 Malicia : oh que c booo!

22:35:00 Malicia : c'est noël!

22:35:00 Saaeliel: (merde... mon père arrive...)

22:35:01 Lexy-Kun: oui, c bien les vacances...

22:35:02 Lexy-Kun: euh

22:35:04 Lexy-Kun: mdrrrrr

22:35:05 Celine.: lloll

22:35:06 Malicia: zuuutt!

22:35:07 Celine: kikooo

22:35:08 Celine: salut

22:35:09 Lexy-kun: JOYEUX NOELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

22:35:10 Celine: niark niark

22:35:10 Leky-kun: mdr

22:35:10 Saaeliel: (mes parents vont aller se coucher et ils veulent me dire au revoir...)

22:35:12 Malicia: mon jus de limonade!

22:35:14 Celine: joyau noël

22:35:17 Saaeliel : ils gâchent tout…

22:35:32 Celine: Qu'ils sont gentils et attentionnés!

22:35:41 Saaeliel: oui...

22:35:44 Malicia: trop..

S'en suit une conversation très… Compliquée.

D'abord, nous allons étudier la révulsion qu'éprouve la sœur de Celine pour les slashs Harry Potter, puis du fait qu'elle n'aime pas Draco Malfoy. Puis, nous allons parler de l'homo phobie et arriver au point crucial de notre discussion, les acteurs.

Les rumeurs, le fait que je ne les aime pas (je parle de Daniel et Tom) et tout le tralala.

Et enfin…

22:41:20 Saaeliel: ILS SONT PASSE! YOUPIIIII !

Saaeliel : Donc…

Celine : vas y continue!

Saaeliel : Harry sur Draco...

Celine : Harry qui lèche l'oreille de Draco !

Malicia : Ouiiii !

Et là, elles vont (Celine et Malicia bien sur !) passer cinq minutes à parler du sens de la cicatrice d'Harry pour ensuite de dire :

Celine : Ca avance ?

Malicia : Non mais c'est vrai ça !

Voilà… moi je dis, vive les amis .

Saaeliel : Draco émit un faible gémissement qui se termina sur les lèvres d'un Harry prêt à tout.

Ce dernier fit pénétrer (j'adore les jeux de mots!) sa langue dans la bouche de son ancienne nemesis.

Quand ils se lâchèrent enfin, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Harry se laissa glisser sur le corps de son futur amant.

Il frotta leur virilité (j'ai envie de rire dès que je lis ce mot!) l'une contre l'autre.

Ils ne contrôlèrent plus leurs voix et émirent des petits bruits qui résonnèrent dans toute la salle, les excitants encore plus.

Harry ouvrit lentement la robe de Draco puis, il déboutonna sa chemise. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos.

« MMMMmmmhH" émit Draco.

Harry embrassa la gorge offerte de Draco et lécha sa paume d'Adam.

Il laissa un suçon imposant sur son coup.

Ils s'appartenaient...

Celine : Hum question qui tue, c'est quoi LA PAUME D'ADAM? C'est la paume de la main? non?

Saaeliel : Sa bouche continua son exploration. (c'est la gloglotte)

« Draco... tu veux que je continus? » susurra Harry

« Jamais... Ne t'arrête... Jamais..." répondit Draco d'une voix entrecoupée par les gémissements.

Obéissant à son aimé, (ey! romantique!)Harry descendit, toujours plus bas.

Il caressa le torse de Draco de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains se plaçaient sur ces fesses qu'il avait enfin trouvé.

Draco remua ses hanches (fallait demander!) lorsque Harry mordilla un de ses tétons.

Il avança le bassin vers lui, lui murmurant des promesses de luxure éternelle.

« Harry, si tu n'accélère pas, crois moi que tu ne le regrettera pas mais, tu souffriras. Je te plaquerai contre ..."

Les promesses de notre beau blond cessèrent lorsqu'il sentit une main toucher sa virilité.

« Ahhhh... Ah... Harry... » gémit Draco.

« Oui Draco? Tu désires quelque chose? »

« Toi. Et maintenannnnnn » commença Draco avant qu'Harry ne promène sa langue dans son nombril.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le prince des serpentards avec cette expression. Son visage était empli de jouissance.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir donner tant de plaisir à une personne.

« Accélère Harryyyy... Je n'attends que ça... » Hurla Draco.

Harry mima l'acte qui allait les consumer dans quelque temps à travers ce petit orifice.

Draco n'en pouvant plus attrapa les cheveux d'Harry pour remonter sa tête au niveau de la sienne et l'embrassa.

« Prends-moi dans ta bouche » Souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'un Harry encore sous le choc de l'intensité du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et en fixant Draco lui dit en rougissant

« Dirige-moi... »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« Approche-toi de moi. »

« maintenant... embrasse-moi le bout.. » (Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Mais elles m'ont forcé ! Elles voulaient avoir le son avec !)

Harry exécuta, prodiguant à Draco des sommets de plaisir jusque-là inconnus. Il n'était pas puceau dans ce domaine mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait tant de sentiments par une simple caresse. (plus hauts que l'Everest. si, si!)

« Maintenant... ah... ... ... prends-moi en entier... dans ta bouche. »

Harry, à nouveau, exécuta les conseils de Draco.

Il sentit ce dernier grossir dans sa bouche.

Il était gorgé de ce liquide que dans peu de temps il pourrait goûter.

Il s'aventura à le lécher sur toute la longueur, le faisant glisser dans sa bouche.

Il le reprit et écouta avec attention les bruits qu'émettait son aimé.

« Harry... accélère au nom de Merlin... Harry... plus vite... s'il te plait... » Il était au bord de l'extase et ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Harry obéit et accéléra, augmentant par la même la pression qu'il exécutait sur le sexe de Draco.

Au moment où Draco allait jouir, il repoussa Harry.

« Pas.tout.de.suite. »

« Draco? Tu ne veux pas que je te... te... euh… »

« Mais, tu ne veux pas y goûter toi aussi mon ange ? »

Et Draco restaura les positions.

Mais, Draco étant Draco, il se releva et attrapa Harry, le tirant avec force.

Ce dernier poussa un petit cri et rougis plus fortement lorsqu'il sentit leurs sexes se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

Draco plaqua Harry avec force sur le bureau, balayant d'un grand geste toutes les fioles qui trônaient sur le meuble.

Harry récria quand il se sentit basculer contre le bois dur.

« Alors Harry, on ouvre toujours aussi grand la bouche? » demanda Draco.

« Draco... tu ne... je veux dire... enfin... Dracooooo. » La phrase se termina sur un rougissement intensif qui fit comprendre à Draco qu'il pouvait maintenant faire de sa "victime" ce qu'il voulait.

Draco comprit en sentant la virilité de Harry contre la sienne qu'il lui laissait le champ libre.

Il amena sa main gauche au niveau des lèvres rouges de son aimé.

Harry mordilla ses lèvres avant de lécher avec applications chacun des doigts que lui présentait son aimé.

« Harry, tu es une vraie petite suceuse ou quoi? tu m'excitais déjà en léchant ta plume... fais attention, je risquerai de devenir violent..."

« Draco... tu ne m'aimes pas? tu es là juste pour... juste pour..."

« Bien sûr que non mon ange. Mais, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me donne envie ainsi... »

Draco embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son aimé (on est en pleins dedans... LE JEU DE MOTTTS!) et introduit un premier doigt dans son intimité.

Harry se crispa et après quelques secondes sourit à travers ses larmes et le baiser de Draco, demandant à ce dernier de continuer.

Un deuxième doigt vint, suivit rapidement d'un troisième.

« Viens." Fut le seul mot que pu prononcer Harry sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retira sa main.

Il la posa sur le sexe tendu de son aimé qu'il commençait à caresser.

Harry ronronna sous la caresse et cria son plaisir lorsque Draco frappa sa prostate (tirez, c'est gagnééééé!)

Draco fit écho à sa voix (échos ! échos ! cos !co ! o !...)

Et un concert de gémissement débuta.

Le corps d'Harry se soulevait contre celui de son amant pour retomber sur le sexe de ce dernier.

Ce mouvement leur arracha un gémissement semblable.

Draco attrapa le corps de Harry et le fit aller et venir sur lui.

Ils étaient ensemble, unis, ils s'aimaient et actuellement, ils faisaient l'amour comme des bêtes.

Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à l'orgasme qu'ils atteignirent ensemble.

Le dernier cri franchit leurs lèvres et ils restèrent unis après ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Ils se laissèrent aller sur le sol, tendrement enlacé.

Les jambes d'Harry, accrochées dans le dos de son amoureux, ses bras autour de son cou, ils se laissèrent aller à une douce langueur et Draco suçota la peau de la gorge (dur comme phrase!) de son aimé.

Un suçon rouge se démarqua de la peau bronzée de notre cher Harry.

« Draco... je suis... je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon Harry. Mon Harry. » Prononça avec délectation Draco.

« Draco, c'est la première fois que je... que je le fais avec une personne et... je ne veux pas le faire avec une autre personne que toi."

Draco se releva et, à nouveau près à l'action (Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... toujours prêt pour un coup avec mon ryry...) plaqua Harry contre le mur le plus proche.

La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Harry fut que demain, il aurait de belles marques dans le dos. Ce fut avant que la langue de Draoc ne s'aventure dans son cou.

« Dracooo... Arrête... je suis.. anhhh.. Je suis très.. sensible... ... ici... aahh... 'aco... » dit Harry, essayant de se défendre.

Draco avait quitté la chaleur du corps de Harry.

Bien sûr, c'était pour mieux y retourner/

Mais, à l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait était de prodiguer du plaisir à la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, soit Harry, soit l'homme de sa vie, soit l'homme qu'il attacherait s'il le fallait, soit... soit Harry quoi!

Harry secouait la tête en tous sens, gémissant tout haut le nom de son aimé.

Draco quant à lui ne se laissait pas perturber par les sons diablement existants que produisait Harry. Il se concentra sur sa tache et plaqua un peu plus le corps d Harry contre le mur.

Ce dernier avait toujours ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses fesses (ouvertes au monde! VISITE GRATUITE! ... promis, j'ai rien bus!) semblaient le défier de le pénétrer (MON DIEU! MAIS C'EST R CA!)

Draco ne se laissa pas tenter et mordit durement le téton de son aimé tandis que la main qui ne le plaquait pas contre le mur caressait le second.

Harry ne savait plus que penser. Il se laissait aller aux sensations qu'il ressentait, se contentant de gémir sans relâche.

Quelques larmes coulèrent lorsque Draco mordilla trop fort son téton.

Le serpentard releva le visage et lécha les larmes qui avaient coulé.

Il reprit ensuite sa douce torture qui cette fois ne prodigua que du plaisir à Harry.

« Draco... accélère! S'il y a un ordre que je dois te donner, c'est celui-là! » Cria Harry

« Mais bien sûr mon ange. »

Draco ne prépara pas plus Harry et le pénétra brusquement!

Harry cria (sa joie! .. ) son plaisir lorsqu'il sentit l'organe de son aimé toucher ce point si sensible en lui.

Au même instant, son dos frotta contre le mur et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent.

Harry ne ressentit qu'un plaisir fou à ce moment et ordonna à Draco d'accélérer.

La douleur qu'il ressentait ne l'excitait que d'avantage.

De même, Draco gouttait la dominance qu'il avait sur Harry.

Ce dernier dépendait de chacun de ses gestes et serait mort s'il n'avait rien fait.

Draco le regarda en souriant.

Il regarda le visage de son aimé rougi par le plaisir, les yeux embués de désir. Autant que de plaisir, les menant toujours plus près de l'orgasme.

Il accéléra (APPUIS SUR L'ACCELERATEUR!) le mouvement, les unissant toujours plus.

« Cris mon nom Harry. CRIE MON NOM! Cris ton amour pour moi! Hurle Harry! HURLE POUR MOI »

Et ensemble, à nouveau, ils hurlèrent à l'unisson le nom de la personne qui envahissait leur cœur (et leur corps;)) et ils se laissèrent aller contre ce mur qui avait souffert leur ébats.

Ils s'endormirent sur un dernier je t'aime et partirent dans des rêves où ils étaient unis.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés en entendant des pas résonner dans le cachot.

Ils se séparèrent bien vite, se rhabillèrent et fuirent grâce à la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait gardée dans sa robe.

Ils croisèrent non pas Severus mais Dumbledore qui se promenait en dansant et chantant carmen avec un t-shirt écrit dessus "minerva, je vous aime".

Les deux garçons fuirent ensemble.

Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier adieu...

Pour se retrouver 1h30m et 21 secondes plus tard dans la grande salle, lavé et changé.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Les serpentards Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Severus Snape entrèrent d'un pas conquérant dans la grand salle, adressant un clin d'œil à la table des gryffondors.

Celine : COUP DE PUB !

rire général

Celine : N'empêche Saaeliel, ça fait flagrant ! Je les imagine, tous ensemble…

Saaeliel : au même instant lesdits gryffondors rougirent et détournèrent leur regard e§t les observèrent septique le banc sur lequel ils étaient censé s'asseoir.

rire général à nouveau. L'auteur essaye de ne pas se faire pipi dessus, ça ne ferait pas très classe

Saaeliel : Ils adressèrent un regard noir à leur aimé qui leur répondirent par un simple et merveilleux sourire. Soupirant et oubliant l'instant présent, ils posèrent leur délicat postérieur sur cet objet de torture, j'ai nommé la chaise.

Celine : Et se croûtèrent. Parce qu'ils avaient mal calculé la trajectoire.

Saaeliel : Pendant que les gryffondors se massaient l'arrière-train douloureux, les serpentards se souvirent qu'ils n'avaient aujourd'hui aucun cours en commun.

En parlant de cette journée, cinq ans plus tard, ils retiendraient tous une chose.

« La journée fut longue » dirent les serpentards

« Et dure ! » ajoutèrent les gryffondors.

Ces derniers retrouvèrent leur légendaire courage et déclarèrent par la suite

« Mais sachez que nous comptons nous rattraper. Une prochaine fois, les positions seront inversées.»

Celine d'une intelligence exceptionnelle : SEVY FAIT DU DETOURNEMENT DE MINEUR !

Saaeliel après avoir rit : Bon, et le titre ? LES DESSOUS DE HARRY POTTER ! Ou CELUI QUI ETAIT EN DESSOUS DE HARRY POTTER ! Ou CELUI QUI ETAIT SUR HARRY POTTER QUI ETAIT EN DESSOUS ! Ou encore, HARRY POTTER DANS UN CHAUDRON ! Ou…

**Saael' qui a maintenant honte d'avoir écrit ça. … C'est beau la honte ! Agahhh ! On recommence ange ?**


End file.
